


It's Not Supposed to Tickle!

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Horror, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Flippy tries to kill Lumpy, but accidentally makes his final moments surprisingly pleasant.Apparently Lumpy is just THAT ticklish...





	It's Not Supposed to Tickle!

Lumpy awakened in a dark room. He tried to move his hands, but they were tied behind his back, and his feet were tied up in front of him.

"W-what the...?!"

Lumpy struggled to escape from this position, but he couldn't. A fact that made him extremely nervous. He almost knew what was going to happen...

"So, you're awake..." a deep, ominous voice said.

Lumpy cringed when he heard that voice. He couldn't think of anybody who could possibly sound like that, except one person. Lumpy looked up ahead and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. He knew who they belonged to...

Flippy had flipped out, captured him and was now going to torture him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Lumpy screamed like a little girl and tried to break free from the ropes that he was tied up with, but he just couldn't. "No... please! Have mercy!!!"

"Not today," Flippy responded. "And don't beg for mercy, you'll only make me torture you more."

"Oh no..." Lumpy said, very quietly and with a genuine tone of fear.

Like just about everybody in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, Lumpy was deathly afraid of when Flippy flipped out. He had been trying as hard as he could to avoid his wrath whenever he lost it, but sometimes, he just couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes, the most he could do was beg for a miracle.

Flippy reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an extremely sharp-looking razor blade, which caused Lumpy to cringe. He whimpered slightly, fearing the absolute worst that could happen.

"Well, I might as well get it over with..." he thought to himself. "Even if this does kill me, I'll just come back."

Flippy held the razor blade extremely close to one of Lumpy's feet and slowly began to scrape the skin off of his sole. Lumpy responded immediately, but not in a way that Flippy expected. In this situation, he would scream in pain and start crying, but instead, he needed to laugh, badly.

Lumpy smirked and held his breath for a few seconds, trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. It tickled way too much for him to handle.

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He threw his head back and started guffawing loudly.

"What the hell...?!" Flippy asked in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this tickling him? There was no way this could be true... Wanting to hear his screams of pain, Flippy continued to scratch the skin off of Lumpy's foot with the razor blade, but Lumpy just kept laughing. Blood started to ooze out of his bleeding sole.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT TICKLES!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Lumpy continued to laugh as he squirmed around, twitching his feet in the ropes that they were in. He couldn't believe his own reaction, but he just had to laugh. Maybe the amount of times his feet had been tickled had made them extremely sensitive to being tickled, to the point that trying to hurt them on purpose wouldn't have an effect on him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

This was unacceptable in terms of suffering. There had to be another way to make him scream. With most of the skin of Lumpy's sole removed, with a giant red patch of blood remaining, Flippy moved the razor blade up to Lumpy's toes and started cutting the skin off of them. They started to bleed as well, in large amounts, but Lumpy just laughed even harder.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Does this not hurt?!" Flippy demanded to know.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! THAT TICKLESSSSSSSSSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Lumpy's eyes were filling with tears and he couldn't stop laughing.

Dismayed, Flippy pulled his razor blade away from Lumpy's foot, which was now almost completely red. Partially due to how much it was bleeding, but mostly because of all of the skin being removed. Flippy moved a bit close to Lumpy, and then placed the razor blade right on his stomach. He started to cut the skin off of his belly, but Lumpy's reaction was absolutely no different.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THAT TICKLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Lumpy felt like he was dying, but he just couldn't stop laughing. The amount of blood he was losing, as well as how hard he was laughing, was bringing his life to a near end. Flippy knew that he was going to die, however, so he decided he might as well finish him off. He continued scraping the remainder of Lumpy's belly skin off of him, allowing Lumpy to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

A couple of minutes later, all of the skin from Lumpy's belly was removed, and he was bleeding profusely through his belly and foot. Panting several times, and sporting a smile on his face, he whispered a weak, "Thank... you..." He then closed his eyes and died.

Flippy put down his razor blade and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. Lumpy had finally died, even though his reaction was far from what Flippy would've liked.

By the way, as all of the Happy Tree Friends did when they died, Lumpy mysteriously came back to life the next day, long after Flippy had reverted to normal. Upon turning back into his good self, Flippy completely forgot about what he had done to kill Lumpy. And Lumpy himself didn't remember, either. Not that they wanted to, anyway, because most of the Happy Tree Friends remembered their past deaths with fear and regret.

It was most likely for the best...


End file.
